Stingue Oneshots
by Nymus
Summary: Since I've been writing a lot of OS lately and probably will keep doing this, I'm just gonna post everythin here instead of doing a thousand of new stories. Anyway, everything here will be Stingue so read if you want.
1. Unexpected Spells

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima..**

This was written for "Cannon Island" forum. My prompt was " Rogue and Sting are playing a sports game together".

Since it had to be an AU I chose to do a Hogwarts AU because I'm crazy and I have nothing better to do with my life…

As a warning, I have to say that I just read the books in spanish and it's possible that some words may be wrong. I tried to search as much as I could in the original language but oh well…

Without anymore to say, here it is.

* * *

Sting had been waiting all summer for the beginning of his new year at Hogwarts. If someone didn't know him so well, they could thinks he wanted to return to his classes or see again his friends of so many years. Although it was a partial reason, the true meaning behind his longing and how he counted the days until the end of summer was that with the new year starting, his suspension was over. And that also meant he could join again the Quidditch team of his house.

Last year, he missed the last game since he earned a suspension when he was discovered dueling in the corridors, after curfew. True was that he deserved it, but he still thought the punishment was excessive. Next time, he would make sure that no one will catch him.

In any case, his punishment had ended with his team using a rookie seeker in the final match against Gryffindor and also losing the championship. Fortunately for him, no one seemed too mad at him because anyone seemed to think that it was just bad luck that he was caught. Gajeel threatened him a few times, saying he will hit him, but nothing serious happened. Anyway, with the new year he had an opportunity to redeem himself.

The weeks before the first game seemed like eternity but the long-awaited day finally came. The situation was very interesting too, because their first match would be against Ravenclaw and Ravenclaw had a new seeker. Rumors said that the team's captain (a seven year guy, named Mest) had been asking him to join the team for years, but he had always rejected him. The reasons why he accepted this time were still unknown.

Sting guessed he should be a good player or at least have some kind of talent. If not, there was no reason for so many tries to get him on the team. Of course, maybe it was just a rumor started by the team itself, to make them feel nervous. After all, the new one was already in sixth year and he never played before. If the story wasn't true, the only explanation would be that he applied before and failed. That was very likely, to be honest. After all, who in their right minds would reject to play Quiditch?

Sting had seen the new guy from time to time since they were both in sixth year, but he never gave him too many attention. He remembered he had black hair and his haircut hid half of his face. He was a good student too, but it wasn't really strange thinking about the house he was part of. His last name was something C… Che… Cheese… Whatever.

The blond felt curious but at the same time he was sure they'd win. After all, his team was formed by experienced players, everyone on his last years. Everyone had been defending the proud snake house for years too.

Minerva, the captain, was a fearsome chaser and with Evergreen and Jenny made a fierce team. Lyon was vain but he did an excellent work protecting their goal. For their part, Gajeel and Cobra seemed to enjoy too much their job as beaters, especially when they got to hit an enemy player. And of course it was him, the best seeker. No one was faster than him.

So, while they headed for the field, Sting was excited but confident. When they formed the line, he found himself just in front of his new rival who didn't seem to be paying attention to his surroundings. Instead, he was busy looking at his broom and setting a rhythm on it with his fingers. He had nice hands… What the hell did he have thought?!

The call to mount the brooms distracted him from his thoughts and, luckily for him, soon he was on the air, busy with other issues. After just a few minutes, his team had scored twenty points. Until that moment they had could stop all the enemy's attacks and the only time they got near their goal, Lyon stopped the ball just in time. He didn't have the same luck the second time but it didn't matter because Slytherin's chasers had scored three more times and now the difference was forty points between both teams. As the match was going, it seemed already a victory for them.

In all that time, the only thing Sting had done was flying around the field while trying to not disturb the game and avoiding the Bludgers. One of them had passed near him, sent by one of the black haired beaters of the other team. That hadn't stopped him from keeping an eye on the field and until then, he hadn't seen a trace of the elusive Snitch. That was the main reason why the sudden exclamation coming from the public at his back took him by surprise. Even more when he turned around and saw the Ravenclaw's seeker flying full speed and a golden flash in the front of him.

Sting flew after the ball as fast as he could, without even thinking, but the distance was too much and he knew he couldn't reach it in time. Fortunately, his team had enough experience to know what to do and when the other one was almost touching the golden ball, a Bludger appeared flying right to his hear coming from Gajeel's bat. The seeker managed to avoid it, Sting didn't have any idea of how he did, but while he did he lost sight of the Snitch and also hid the orb from the blond's eyes, who also lost the ball.

When the emotion of the moment disappeared and the game resume its pace, Sting couldn't stop himself from feeling impressed. First because the Ravenclaw's player saw the Snitch before he did and second because the way he avoided the Bludger at the last moment, without even a warning. And he didn't even fall from his broom!

Definitely, he should keep a close eye on him. He underestimated him and it seemed that the rumors were true. Although it could always be just a lucky move… Anyway, the better movement would be focus on the match again, he couldn't allow be surprised again. He decided to fly higher to have a better view of the game field.

Ravenclaw's chasers seemed to have recovered themselves after the Snitch's event and the girl with long and dark hair scored thirty points, one after the other. Meanwhile the seeker… He had barely moved from the last spot he saw him, looking very concentrated on the search, exactly as a good seeker should do. Somehow, he still managed to avoid disturbing the game itself. Speaking of which, Sting should do the same instead of got distracted every five minutes because of the other player.

He paid his distraction when a Bludger flew towards him, launched by the enemy team's captain. The blond cursed in low voice while he avoided it and chose to fly in circles around the game field, avoiding being an easy target again.

Long minutes passed by and he didn't have anything to do. Good thing was that Slytherin picked up their pace and got to increase the scoreboard. The difference was more than one hundred points when he saw again the Snitch, flying near the goal guarded by Lyon.

I didn't risk averting his gaze from the ball, not even to look at the other players' position on the field. Instead, he flew at full speed towards the Snitch trying to catch it. This time nothing could stop him. Or so he thought, but soon the Ravenclaw's seeker was flying along him and the Snitch was flying away. It seemed that they both saw it at the same time.

Sting thought he could leave him behind easily and he got very surprised when he found out that he couldn't do it even when the distance until the ball was less and less. Also, since the speed they were flying, the wind took the hair off his rival's face and now that he saw him closer he asked himself… How the hell did he never notice him before? Because, in Merlin's name, you have to be blind to ignore that face. How did he never notice before he had red eyes? They really had been six years at the same class?

Of course, while he spent his time looking at him, the other seeker did his job and caught the Snitch. Sting only noticed the game was over when the other guy stopped and he kept flying until he almost hit Slytherin's goal.

The eagles' team and public were celebrating when the blond got to the ground and got off his broom. Minerva approached to him and screamed something but Sting didn't have eyes for anyone else than the seeker dressed with blue and bronze. At least until Gajeel hit his head and made him finally came back to earth and put attention to his team partners.

"Ouch! What is happening to you?"  
"What is happening to me? What is happening to you!? You almost caught it! Did you fail at purpose?"  
"What? No! Of course I didn't! It's just that… eh… he's…" Beautiful "He's too fast!"

Jenny and Evergreen looked at each other with a complicity gaze while Minerva just shook his head. Gajeel wanted to say something else but the captain stopped him before he could do anything.

"It doesn't matter now. The difference was only thirty points but we can't do anything. If Sting says the other seeker was faster we have to believe him" The blond sighed softly, feeling relieved. Their captain could be really severe when she wanted. In any case, his relief didn't last too much.  
"I just hope this won't happen again" The girl added, looking at him menacingly.

Sting nodded as fast as he could before making his way to the locker room. He got there before anyone else and stayed there until anyone else left. After thinking a lot about it, he got to the conclusion that someone casted a spell over him. He couldn't explain his behavior by any other way. He was distracted all the match and he even now he couldn't stop thinking about the guy that snatched victory from his hands.

When he finally decided to leave and go back to the castle, almost everyone else was already gone. Between the few people that were still there, he miraculously found the person that stole his thoughts. When he saw him, Sting got static for a second and then decided to go and ask for an explanation.

"Hey you, Ravenclaw seeker" The guy turned around while raising his brow in a inquisitive way.  
"What do you want? I'm in a hurry" he had a deep and nice voice… Sting shook his head to avoid those thoughts and continued with his complaint.  
"What did you do to me? Whatever you did, undone it!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You must have done something! There's no other explanation"  
"Are you feeling well? You were flying strange just before I caught the Snitch"  
"Of course I'm not feeling well! And of course I was acting strange! You did something! A _confundus_ or something like that, I'm sure!"  
"Why do you think I casted a spell on you? It's not like we could use wands on the matches"  
"I don't know how you did it, but you did it! For the start of the match I was thinking strange things and I couldn't focus on the game because I was thinking of you. And when I finally found the Snitch, you had to appear, you and your cute face and pretty eyes and…"

The Ravenclaw's mouth dropped in surprise and his face totally matched that emotion. Sting suddenly felt very stupid and every embarrassed. He turned around to leave the place but the other stopped him very he could do his shameful escape.  
"Wait! You can't just say something like that and then run away!"  
"Who said I couldn't?!"  
"I say it" And before Sting could do anything else, the black haired young got closer to him and kissed him. The blond was surprised at first but soon he joined it with energy, without stopping to think.

When they separated, Sting wanted to say something, anything, but the other didn't allow it.  
"Now, as I was saying before, I'm in a hurry" He said while he covered his lips with his hand "I've a celebration ahead but… What do you think if I saw you tomorrow at the library, after classes? So we can continue this conversation."

Sting nodded, since his lips were still obstructed and not by the things he wanted them to be obstructed. The black haired guy started to make his way back to the castle, though he stopped after a few steps and turned around to add.  
"By the way, my name is Rogue. Don't forget it, Slytherin seeker"  
He left after he said that. Sting stayed there processing the situation for long minutes. Now, he really couldn't understand it, what the hell did that guy do to him?

* * *

 **A/N:** I totally didn't create a full universe for this. I totally didn't… I totally didn't spend one full afternoon sorting all the characters in their houses and selecting teams for every house. I totally didn´t.

Whatever, hope you like it! :3 Reviews are always valued(?)


	2. Violet

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima. These drabbles were written for Cannon Island Forum's challenge**

Two little drabbles based in a color. First one is Violet, I'll update the other one probably tomorrow.

* * *

"White Dragon's Punch!" was the scream that woke up Rogue in the middle of the night, just a moment before pain exploded on his face. He jumped and sat on his bed but he was alone in his bedroom. Alone with the new master of Sabertooth. Of course.

Rogue let go a growl while the last remains of his sleep left him, and put his hand over his left eye before looking at the man lying at his side. Who, of course, kept sleeping very busy with whatever he was dreaming.

Even though it had been months since their relationship evolved from just friends to something else, they'd been sharing a room just for a few week and they were still adjusting. Anyway, he still thought that Sting punching him at midnight was too much. Who knows what the hell he was dreaming.

Once his surprise disappeared he found out his eye was hurting too much to keep sleeping and he got out of bed and went to the kitchen to check if they had something to help him.

Sting woke up hours later, when there was already sunlight and Rogue drank his third coffee. Black. While he saw him entering the kitchen and stretching out, he started to count in his mind. One, two, three, four, five…

"Rogue! What happened to you?! Why is half of your face violet?!" Rogue didn't surprise. He didn't find anything useful after all, and if it looked as it felt, the blond probably had reasons to react that way.

"Who did that to you!? I'm gonna beat them! This couldn't stay this way!" While he listened to Sting's outrage, who had no idea of what happened, Rogue couldn't avoid a little smile reaching his lips.

"Really? What else will you do?" The blond kept going with his multiple ideas to punish whoever had dare to hurt his boyfriend while Rogue listened to him at silence. Sting had a vivid imagination after all, and maybe he would think of something interesting that Rogue could use later, when he finally explained what happened.

* * *

 **N/A:** Here it is :3 Next one coming tomorrow


	3. Black

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima. These drabbles were written for Cannon Island Forum's challenge**

Two little drabbles based in a color. Second one, as I promised

Slight angst, wasn't planned... I wanted a little fluff but you see

* * *

Sting woke up surrounded by darkness. He searched with his eyes the lacrima that was on day and night in his room and found out it was off. Probably he had forgotten to charge it.

Any other night the moonlight would be fully lighting the window, he had make sure of that when he chose his bedroom, but this time the moon was new and couldn't offer its pale comfort.

As he tried to calm down the anxiety boiling on his chest, he used his own magic to light up the room. However, his action only seemed to emphasize the black void around him and his own nerves betrayed him and made the light tremble. He couldn't bear it anymore and left his bedroom, closing the door behind him and trying to not wake up Lector.

Everything would be easier if he could stay in the corridor that was always illuminated, but that would lead to many questions that he couldn't nor wanted to answer. After all, he was part of the Fiore's strongest guild, Sabertooth, and they were there to make skies roar, to make earth boil and to make seas silent. Sabertooth didn't have space for cowards nor weaks.

The only good thing was that he had an option, even when he preferred to use it just as a last resort. There was at least one darkness that he knew and he didn't fear, and to it he set off his steps when he decided.

He opened the door slowly, trying to not make noise. It was dark inside but this blackness didn't scare him because it carried a scent that he knew very well. Once he was inside, he slid into the bed trying to not wake up the person sleeping there. He failed at that.

"Sting?" Asked him with a sleepy voice "What are you doing here?"

The blond didn't answer and instead, he curled up to the back that was facing him. Rogue waited a minute before he turned around and passed an arm over his hunched body.

"It's okay. You're safe here"

And yes, at least there and in that moment, he felt safe.

* * *

 **N/A:** I love the irony of Sting being scared of darkness... Specially if he has his anti-fear personal pillow.


	4. I thought I lost you

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima**

This is for the forum I joined, prompt was writting a kiss with "I though i lost you", so here it is.

* * *

Days and nights had become almost the same and that was the reason it was hard for Sting to keep the track of time after the end of the Great Magic Games and the tragic events that followed it. He wasn't sure what had happened, he and his guildmates were all together after the end of the games and they defeat. It was supposed to be a nice event, since losing had taught them a new lesson that victory never did. It was supposed to be the start of a new guild, a new Sabertooth with a bright future ahead. And, for a little moment, it was. Sting had been so happy and full of hopes having all his guildmates, his friends, together and willing accepting the guild's new path.

And then, there was a sudden noise, the screams filled the air and the dragons appeared. Sting had always wanted to see a dragon again, but when his dreams came true it was anything but how he imagined. He was surprised when he saw the first one and the second one made him feel a little uncomfortable. He could see five before people started to die. But they weren't just five, he knew it now even when he didn't know then. The dragons were enough to completely destroy the city in less than an hour. He had tried to fight against them, he was a DragonSlayer after all but his title had been totally useless at the end. He had lost his friends from sight and found their corpses later once and again, until he was alone, surrounded by buildings on fire and the smell of blood, tears and death.

He lost everyone but Lector, who had managed to keep by his side enough to stay alive in the madness that Crocus had become. He had been the one who convinced him to leave the burning city at the end. Sting wanted to stay, to fight until the end or at least until he found Rogue, because he had lost the Shadow DragonSlayer too and he couldn't be dead. Lector had cried and screamed to him until he came to his senses just enough to realize he couldn't do anything else. He wouldn't mind to die there, but he wouldn't make Lector share his destiny and the little exceed couldn't leave alone.

So he did it at the end, he left the destroyed city and saw the Mercurius' castle collapse from the distance, while they hid from the dragons. Sting wasn't sure how they did, but he thought they both had been lucky and careful enough. However, once they were alone in the wild, things didn't get better. After dragons make sure there wasn't anything else alive in the capital, they flew and spread all along the country and not even a day later, Fiore was totally on the ground. That meant there was no safe place, nowhere to run. Simple things as find food had got hard enough to make them spent a full day just trying to find something edible.

Even though, some way they did, Sting and Lector managed to survive long enough to establish a routine. Take turns to sleep, be aware of any little noise and keep moving, always keep moving. After their victory, dragons had been quiet but from time to time they still could see one of them flying in the distance. Fortunately, no one of them had get close enough to catch their scents or they would be dead in a moment. Or maybe a little more, because Sting surely would fight, wouldn't let them take him so easy, but the results from the previous battles had made it clear that there was no chance for him to win.

The only good thing about being so busy surviving was that he didn't have time to think about the people he lost. The ghosts only caught him in his dreams or night's guard. The phantoms of those who should have been precious to him but he never appreciated before and he couldn't save later, when he was just starting to do it. In the longs nights, he kept remembering that he had left Rogue all by himself in a city filled with furious dragons. He refused to believe Rogue was dead, because if he could do it, his partner who was as strong as him and even smarter couldn't be less. Lector had tried to talk about it once but he had refused to accept that it was a possibility. He had enough with his own voice whispering in the back of his mind that he had abandoned the only one who he ever loved. He needed to believe he was still alive or he couldn't keep going.

So he and Lector did their best to survive, every day more tired and hopeless, but still unwilling to give up. Until one day, something happened.

While they were walking for what once was a forest and now was nothing more that burned woods, Sting caught a smell. He froze immediately and, for the first time since the destruction started, he blocked all his senses to focus on the faint trace. The coal smell was everywhere, as the vague scent of the smoke. There was an acrid aroma that belonged to the dragons and was all around since their first apparition. And he could smell himself and Lector, who had been whispering to him and trying to make him move. But, under all those different things, there was a vague aroma, so soft that maybe he was imagining it.

However, he was ready to take the most little hope that crossed his path and as soon as he found the direction the smell was coming, he followed it. Lector asked what he was doing but he didn't answer, because he was scared of being wrong. It was enough if he had his hopes broken. While they moved near, the scent was stronger and he wished he could just run to find whatever was at the end of the trail. The only reason he didn't do it was that the new world was a dangerous one and he had learnt to be careful, even against his will.

While they reached the edge of the dead forest, he could see a human shape in the distance and his heartbeat raised. It had to be him. He wanted anything else but to run towards him, but the sky was open and the dark clouds hid great dangers. He had to notice him, at that distance. He forced himself to walk slowly, to put attention to his surroundings even when it seemed that everything was calm. Lector saw the other person too and muffled a surprised yelp.

That made the other person to turn around and he finally saw them. He seemed stunned, even from the distance and it took him a moment to start to walk towards them, in the same slow and careful pace they were doing. It was obvious he had learnt too, he and the tiny shape that followed him.

Their progress was painfully slow but they bridged the gap and found just a few steps from each other. They looked at each other for a long moment, without saying anything. It was almost unbelievable that they had found each other in this broken world.

"Sting?" Rogue finally said in a whisper.

"Yes, is me" he answered and right after he closed the distance between them and kissed him, as he had always wanted. Before the end of the previous world, he had been afraid of many things that now seemed so small. So small because he had thought he was dead and as much as he was afraid of his reject, he was more scared of losing him forever, of finally find his body between the others, covered in blood and with no life inside. He didn't realize he was crying until they parted away. And he barely had time to notice Rogue was crying too, before the other man hugged him tightly and hid his face on his neck.

Sting lost track of time while he returned the hug, letting his bottled emotions to run wild for the first time since the Games. The fear was still there, the dragons could come, they could kill them in just a moment, but he didn´t want to let him go even if that cost his life. If he would die there, hugging him, he would die happy. None of them knew how much time they spent there, just hugging and crying, but they had to stop at some moment and they did. Reality came back and hit them with full force. They had to leave the open space and find a safe place to sleep or try to do it. Then they would have time to talk about what they had done all those days and how they had survived. Sting would have time to ask for his forgiveness, to whisper in his ear that he was sorry, that he shouldn't have left them behind.

First, they had to be safe, to make it to another day.

* * *

 **A/N:** Actually, I had thought that they left the city at the same time but I found no way to add it in the story without making it bigger or change the pov so I'm just posting here. That's all(?)

About my note on the 100 way to say, I still think I'll leave the english fandom parcially, but since this dropped in english, I decided to post it


	5. I missed you

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima**

Another writing for the forum, with a kiss prompt again. This time, it is "I missed you"

* * *

It was almost unbelievable how little Rogue had thought of his guild mates in the last years. Even though it could be blamed to the shadows that swallowed him and partially dominated him, it was still unbelievable that, in all that time, they didn't even slip for a second in the back of his mind.

After Frosch's death and his following desertion from the guild, he didn't care about anything else but himself, his ambitions and later, his searching for the magic to control the dragons and defeat Acnologia. He didn't care even when he started to think about his plan to come back to the past and change the events, never care about the guild that once he proudly represented. When Eclipse gate finally opened and dragons crossed it, not so much as he thought but enough to be controlled, he didn't have a thought for those ones that still lived at that time. His only worry was to save himself from the past to secure his future. Whatever could happen with anyone else didn't matter to him.

That was the reason because it was so ironic that it did now, when he was disappearing after the gate from the past was broken and his travel was avoided, changing the future. It was ironic that he worried now about what his actions could have caused to the people he used to love. It was ironic that his feelings sealed for so many time had decided to reappear now. Maybe it was because the fire Dragon Slayer had promised him that he would save Frosch and would avoid everything else. Maybe that promise gave him hope not for himself, but for his past self.

He was a lost cause, his time was a mess and his Sabertooth had disappeared a long time ago, partially for Acnologia and his chaotic reign and also for his fault, he couldn't deny it. Maybe if he would have been less selfish, if he would have been stronger, maybe he could have help them some way. Maybe then, Sting's death wouldn't have been useless.

The same way his guild mates disappeared from his mind, it had been years without thinking about him consciously. Even when his magic was with him, melted with his own, even when his reflection remembered him every day of the other presence that should be there and wasn't, even when he never threw away the last thing he had from him, even after all that, he never gave him anything more than a superficial thought from time to time.

Thinking more hurt, hurt too much, even half drowned for the shadows as he was. They had too little time, it was unfair. After all the years of hidden feelings between them, years when they had shared almost everything but none of them dared to ask for something else, the time between the day they finally accepted their feelings and the day Sting left his side was too little.

Although he bragged about killing Sting and steal his magic, even when he had tried to convince himself that that was what happened, it wasn't so different from the story he used to tell about Skiadrum's death. The mission that seemed easy at the start, had drastically changed after a dark guild appeared. Both had been overtaken like few times happened to them and, even when they finally won, Sting had been fatally hurt. There was no way they could had get help in time and so Sting asked him to take his life and keep his lacrima with his powers. Rogue refused at first, of course, because he didn't want to accept the true even when he knew there was nothing to do. It couldn't be that was Sting the one who had to leave. It couldn't be that their future together disappeared so suddenly. However, at the end he had no option but to listen to him and take the magic at didn't belong to him at first, but he had learnt to know so well.

At that moment, the entire guild had been there for him, to support him and try to ease a little his pain. The only thing that kept him going was his worry for Frosch. And when that mission went bad, when the ice mage accidentally killed the little exceed while he was trying to prove his new loyalty, everything ended for Rogue. He allowed the shadow to swallow him losing his mind and when he came back hours later, he was the only one still alive. He, or his shadow, or both because they were the same at the end, had killed to everyone who stood in his way, were they from Avatar, the Magic Council or his own guild. And he didn't regret anything because his old self had finally died with Frosch.

After his body disappeared from the destroyed capital of Fiore, the situation had gotten strange. The darkness, one that he couldn't use, had taken everything and he felt like floating in the nothing. It was similar to travel with the gate, but it was a different sensation. When he crossed Eclipse there was a clear sense of moving even when he couldn't see the destiny. Here, it seemed that he wasn't going anywhere.

And then, the sensation disappeared and he found himself in a warm place, where a soft breeze blown. He felt a tickle on his hand and he realized the only reason he couldn't see anything was because he had the eyes closed. When he opened them, he stood up and found out a strange and empty place. There was nothing there but golden grass and a blue sky as far as he could see.

Then, a voice called behind him. A voice he knew very well, a voice that he couldn't forget, not even in a thousand years.

"Rogue"

The possibility that it was just his imagination didn't even cross his mind. His memories could never reproduce that inflection so special. He didn't turn, although the need to do it almost burned him. He feared and was ashamed to face him. He didn't want to turn and look him to the face, he didn't want to see the disappointment that was surely written on his face. He didn't want to confirm what he already knew, that he had betrayed the trust he put on him when he died. And Rogue did it not once but thousands of times, since the first time he surrender to his instincts to the moment Fairy Tail's mage stopped him.

And in spite of that, he had the need of turning around, of seeing his face again when he already thought he won't do it again. Even if he hated him, it was worthed to bear his fair judgment if he was able to fee his features just for a moment.

He had missed him, because even when he had his magic it wasn't the same that having him. And now, all the memories that not long ago were hidden had decided to show up doing harder to keep his decision and don't turn around. He wished he could run away, found a shelter from his eyes where he could take control of his feelings again and then, maybe, he could face him. But there was no place he could hide, nor him nor his sins.

Would he still be the same he remembered? Would his eyes still shine the same when he talked about something he was interested? Would his laugh still be as loudly as before? Would he smile in that way Rogue used to love?

Time slipped with that thoughts and when a warm hand touched his should, he had no choice but to turn around and face the ghosts who came back.

He was exactly the same before. Just as he remembered him, in the first months after he became the guild master. Before everything went bad, before Rogue ruined the little that was still okay. And he smiled, smiled to him that didn't deserve it, as if nothing had passed. As if the years didn't pass by and they were still two young men with no worries.

He took a step back and looked to his feet, since suddenly he couldn't stand the feeling's avalanche, mixed and conflicting, that fell over him in just a second. The stronger were first his longing for what he once had and lost, and second the regret for what he had done since then and what his actions had triggered.

"What are you doing here?" Was the only thing he could ask, fearing that his voice will betray him and break.  
"I came for you" Sting answered, raising his hand to caress his cheek.  
" Why?" said Rogue, not being able to stop his answer to the caress and looking up to the blue eyes he had in front of him.  
"Why? Because I missed you, of course."

Rogue felt his body shaking just before their lips met and after he couldn't think in anything else but the sensation that he had missed for so long. It was a soft kiss at the start, barely a touch, but it soon got needy. Rogue set his hands on Sting's shoulders and brought him closer to his body. He needed to feel him near, to be sure it was real.

They had been separated a long time ago, in an unfair way and since then nothing was the same. Because he had needed too many times the arms that now surrounded his waist in a hug, not too tight or too loose, perfect. Because he had missed the smell of his partner, his mate, that now was all over him while their noses were grazing. Because if he wouldn't have gone, nothing would have pass and everything would have keep going as always. Simple, perfect, if they were together.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but when they got apart for breath and he opened his eyes that he didn't know when he had closed, Sting was smiling again and Rogue dared to think that, maybe, everything will be okay.

* * *

 **A/N:** Updating this because why not. Life has trapped me and I want to write but can't fpound time and when I do, I'm so tired :c


	6. Kiss Cam

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima**

So, after a long time I have something to post here. I had been busy with other things that I needed to write and really don't want to translate, and also burying myself on Voltron fics. However, some miracle happened and I wrote this Stingue just because I could.  
Honestly, I wrote this just because I wanted to, and since it's an extra scene for my long fic (that i'm not writing because why update, when you can just write bonus scenes?), it's possible that some things don't make sense. As I said, I just wanted to write this and I did it \o/  
I hope it works well enough so you can enjoy it anyway, but well, I'll never know

* * *

A little part of Rogue's mind, that one which usually was more collected and wiser, insisted on the fact that he had no reasons to feel like he did. First of all because after everything that happened between them, and in spite of their rough start, he had learnt to trust Sting. It was true that, from time to time, his insecurities liked to whisper to his ear that it was a mistake, but he also learnt to ignore them. The last time he listened to them it led to a disaster and he didn't want to repeat it.

The second reason his feelings had no sense was that the one who wanted to keep their relationship as a secret was him and only him. Which was pretty ironic taking in count it was his mistake that almost blew their cover a few weeks ago. Since then, and even when Sting said that it wasn't important what other people could tell, Rogue insisted on being even more careful. It was complicated and even himself was already a little tired of the situation, but he was too stubborn to change his mind.

Maybe it wouldn't be so complicated if the other students weren't a bunch of gossipers. The fact that almost every one of them seemed more interested on listening rumors about him instead of their grades could have been funny, if he wasn't the main topic. He could hear whispers around them every time they were near each other and that got on his nerves like few things had done it before.

Rufus once suggested that maybe people would stop talking about them if they stopped hiding it, but Rogue didn't want to hear anything about it. Even less if it was an idea from the guy with glasses since he only put up with him because he was a Sting's friend.

So, they had ended on a strange situation where they shared almost all their free time together but didn't have any interaction that could be something else than friendship. Rogue wanted to keep the secret, but it didn't mean that he didn't want to spend time with his boyfriend when he could. And, the fact that they were always together but there wasn't any proof of something else, was the main source of all rumors and gossips around them.

Even worse, given the situation, there were a lot of people who still thought Sting was single and available. And that was, of course, the main problem. That, for his own decision, he had to witness how the blond occasionally got different invitations, of different kinds, and swallow his jealousy.

Sting rejected every one of them, of course, but it didn't make them disappear nor eased Rogue's jealous. At least he had accepted he was feelings, and even when he thought he was doing a good job hiding them from the public, he couldn't hide from himself. Even less when they exploded on his face. This time was probably just bad luck but that wasn't in any way a solace for Rogue. The afternoon was supposed to be funny and a good to share, but at the end ended with an annoyed Rogue and Sting feeling uncomfortable.

Since their university's soccer team had that day an important game against their most important rivals, they extended an invitation to everyone who wanted to go and cheer for the team. Rogue had tried to not show too many interest but inside was very excited and it seemed like a good chance to spend a nice time together without drawing attention. At first, everything went well. They arrived early to the stadium and found good locations without any problems. They even saved some seats for Orga and Rufus, since they were supposed to arrive later. However, the disaster started when they got a message from them, telling that Rufus had an unexpected problem and Orga would stay with him to help him. Rogue thought it was suspicious, but he wasn't going to complain. At least he didn't until someone appeared and asked if the seat besides Sting was empty. Since their friend wouldn't show, the blond said the truth without paying attention.

Maybe he should had done it, because a little after that, the person sitting next to him tried to start a conversation. It turned out she was a girl who had been rejected a lot of times before but it seemed she didn't want to give up. Once he noticed, Rogue's mood changed fast and he had the intention to stand up and leave but then the game started and it was a good excuse to avoid any conversation. However, it also meant they couldn't talk to each other because it would give her an opportunity to start a topic.

All the situation was annoying but bearable, at least until the half-time started and the girl took his chance to try again. Rogue sometimes hated when Sting was so polite. If it was to him, he would have told her to go to hell a long time ago. He would love to do it anyway, but in theory he didn't have any reason to do it. Meanwhile, the entertainments for the people who stayed on their seat for the free time had started. They included, of course, a kiss cam. The giant screen showed images of couples who had different reactions, but usually just gave up and played the game. Rogue was trying to get distracted by looking at the screen and that was the reason he was the first to notice when the cam pointed to him. Or, more exactly to his side, because it was obvious that the ones at the cam's center were Sting and the girl who was trying to get his attention.

Rogue had no idea who was on charge of the camera, but he felt a huge need to kill them. They did it on purpose, right? They surely noticed the situation and took their chance to add drama to their show. The girl, of course, lost not even a second and got nearer to Sting as soon as she noticed they were on the screen. Sting's discomfort was very noticeable but she didn't care and neither did the person with the camera. Nothing happened for long minutes but the screen didn't change, obviously waiting for Sting to give up.

And then, Sting averted his eyes from the screen to look at him with some indecision blinking on them and Rogue lost it. If they wanted a kiss to quit the stupid camera, they would have one and he wouldn't allow anyone else doing it. So, without wasting a second to think about it, he leaned towards Sting while taking his shirt to move him closer and claim his lips. At first he had no response because his action had surely surprised Sting, but he relaxed soon and kissed him back.

He almost, almost forgot where he was and why he started it. It was stupid that just kissing him could still distract him of whatever he was doing. It wasn't even the first time nor the second one, he should be used to the feeling already. But he wasn't, his emotions still ran wild inside him and made him forget everything.

Even so, they had to separate at some moment and when they did, Rogue was suddenly conscious of their surroundings, including the laughs and whistles from the crowd. To say he regretted would be a lie but he was embarrassed of his reaction and since he could ran away from the stadium without drawing even more attention, he did the only thing he could and hid his face on Sting's chest.

"Why did we do this?" He said on a barely audible whisper, still hiding. Sting's laugh sounded strange because he could feel its vibrations right on his face.  
"We? It's not like you gave me too many options. What happened with keeping the secret and everything else?" The true behind those words did nothing to help to get over his embarrassment, but he didn't hesitate while answering.  
"I'm not going to let you kiss a girl for a stupid camera"  
"I wasn't going to do it"  
"I know. But still" he felt his laugh on his cheek again, but he didn't move.

"The game is about to start again. Didn't you want to see it?" Sting said after a while.  
"It doesn't matter, I'm going to stay here until everyone disappear and forget what happened"  
"I don't think that will happen soon, to be honest"  
"Then I'll stay here forever"  
"I'm not going to complain"

Rogue didn't need to look at him to know he was smiling, it was enough with hearing his voice. A little after, an arm surrounded his shoulders and, even when usually he would have got away as soon as he could, he thought it didn't matter anymore. He had already thrown away the last remains of his dignity so he just shifted a little and got comfortable on his hiding spot.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yup, that's all


	7. It's not your fault

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima**

Soooo.. I sort or realized I never posted this here, so there it goes me and my angst again

* * *

 **.**

 **It's not your fault**

 **.**

* * *

Who could have thought it would end that way. There was blood, blood everywhere, all over him and none of it was his own.

"Sting, I…"

What could he say? I'm sorry? That wouldn't solve anything, it couldn't turn the clock back and make it right this time.

"I… I'm sorry, I didn't- I wouldn't-"He tried again, while the tears ran free through his cheeks. He was unable to stop them, he didn't even want to try. His voice died in his throat, drowned between uncontrollable sobs.

There was a hand on his cheek, trying to clean the wet path even when it was weak and shaking. Rogue clung to it like if it was a lifeline, one that was slowly drifting away.

"It's not your fault" a voice said, barely a whisper.

How could he say that? How could he say it when Rogue's hands were still soaked on his blood? When the open wound on his chest was so obviously tainted of Rogue's magic remains. How could he say it wasn't his fault?

"If i were stronger… If i were better…"  
"It's not your fault."

Of course it was. Rogue knew it. There wasn't anyone else with them and there were signs of a fierce battle everywhere around. It didn't matter if Rogue could remember or not the exact details. The fact that Rogue would have never done it if he were on his right mind neither matter, because it was also a fact that had been Rogue's hands and Rogue's shadows the ones that broke through Sting's skin searching for his magic's source.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't go, I'm sorry, I'll fix this, I promise" he said that, but he wasn't fooling anyone, not even himself. Fix it, he said. How? His eyes wandered wildly through their surrounding, but there was nothing to help him. They were alone, on a desolated place, far from any kind of salvation. The only thing that could stop the blood trail were the same hands that caused it on the first place. And they weren't enough.

"I'm sorry I let this happen, please don't blame yourself" The words brought back his attention to the pale face lying under him.

"How… How can you say that!? You did nothing wrong, nothing! I'm the one who failed you, I-" he choked on the words again. It couldn't be true. He would wake up soon. It couldn't be.

"I told you. It's not your fault. I should have seen it coming. I was too naive" Rogue wanted to say he was wrong, wanted to say it was him who should have been stronger, who should have seen it coming, but the grip on his cheek felt weaker and it was the only thing he could focus on. "Please forgive me, for not being able to save you"

"Don't- Don't say that. I'll do something, I'll-"  
"Promise me you won't blame yourself for this"  
"I… I can't, I-"  
"Please. I need to know you will be okay"  
"I can't…"  
"Rogue"  
"I… I promise" He finally said, and Sting smiled to him before closing his eyes. His hand went still and would have fallen if it wasn't for Rogue's hand which was keeping it in place.

"No, wait, you can't leave me, Sting, please!" It was already too late, but he wanted to believe that someway his cries and screams could bring him back, so he wouldn't be alone with his sins, the blood on his hands getting cold, and the empty words that left his mouth.

* * *

.

* * *

 **A/N** : My heart is broken, bye


	8. Plushie

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima**

Fluffy and cliche who wrote this?

* * *

 **.**

 **Plushie**

 **.**

* * *

"I want that one"  
"What?"  
"That one. The cat." Rogue's gaze followed Sting's finger, finding a "Knock Down" stand full of prizes, including stuffed animals.  
"Those are for kids Sting" Rogue said, even when he also thought the plushies were cute. "Also, the game is a scam. You can't win, even if you actually hit them"  
"Do you think I can't hit them?" was the immediate answer.  
"I didn't say…"  
"You said 'Even if'! You are implying I can't!"  
"I was just saying it's tricked!"  
"Whatever, I'm gonna win it and shove it in your face."

Rogue would have wanted to argue a bit more but Sting was totally decided to win this and had already left his side and paid for a chance to throw the ball and win a precious stuffed cat. He failed, of course. Actually, just one of his balls hit the target. He didn't want to give up though, so he tried a second and even a third time. He was getting frustrated and Rogue couldn't help his laughter when the ninth ball fell far behind its target.

"Do you think it's funny?!" Sting screamed to him, only succeeding into make him laugh louder. "If you think it's so easy you should try yourself!"  
"I told you, I won't spend my money into a scam"  
"Excuse me, young man" The man behind the stand said then, looking offended "My stand is perfectly fair and has no tricks on it. It's not my fault your friend has bad luck. What do you say if I give you a free chance?"

Rogue was a bit embarrassed of his words to the stand and the man, so he tried to refuse but his effort was useless.

"I don't think…"  
"You what? Are you afraid you won't be able to hit even once?" Rogue knew he shouldn't listen to Sting but he had never been good at refusing a challenge coming from him.  
"Give me the ball"

The game was simple, three chance to throw the ball, if you made the pyramid fall, you won. Rogue was never good at those games, so he guessed it was pure luck what guided his hand and made him hit the middle lower cup. The whole pyramid collapsed over itself, under the surprised gazes of both Sting and the man.

"You cheated!" Sting said, while crossing his arms and pouting.  
"Oh, well… Uh, choose your prize, young man"  
"It's not necessary. It was a free try after all"  
"I insist. I told you my stand was a fair game, and you won, so the prize is yours"  
"Whatever" Sting seemed to be mad, and Rogue looked at him getting away from the stand, before turning his eyes to the prizes hanging from the ceiling. After choosing the right one, Rogue thanked the man and ran after Sting.

"Take it" he said when he caught up with him, handing him the stuffed cat with one hand.  
"Uh… It's not necessary, you… uh… won it" Sting stammered at his answer, with a faint blush on his cheek as he looked at Rogue.  
"It was an accident. Also, you wanted it so it's better if it stays with you"  
Sting doubted for a moment but at the end he took the offered plushie, while smiling to Rogue. It was a nice plushie after all.

* * *

.

* * *

 **A/N** : At least it's done already


	9. Idea

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima**

A fic for a Tumblr Prompt

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Why did you think it was a good idea?" groaned Sting, while he was laying on their bed.

"Me? It was your idea! You wanted to have a food contest!"  
"Yeah, but you have to stop me when I have bad ideas. It's your fault." Rogue couldn't stop his snort. Sting was ridiculous.

"You should be glad you convinced me and everyone else. Your talk about friendship and bonding was very motivating."  
"You, at least, should be immune! You are supposed to stop me!"  
"Why are you complaining so much, anyway? You seemed to have fun. Everyone was having fun."

"My stomach hurts." Sting pouted after a short silence. "And I didn't even win."  
"Wasn't the point to enjoy with the whole guild? I think I remember your discourse going that way."  
"You wanted to win too!"

"Yes, but I'm not complaining that I didn't."

Sting rolled to one side, showing him his back and Rogue frowned. He sat at the bed's side before asking.

"What is the problem?"  
"Nothing."  
"Then why are you upset?"  
"I'm not."  
"You are."  
"Not."

"Tell me."

There was a pause and just when Rogue thought he wouldn't answer, Sting said. 

"What if I get fat?"  
"What then?" Rogue asked, because he really didn't understand the point.  
"You won't like me anymore."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because… You know."  
"I don't know. I don't see why should I tolerate you less."

"Is that your way to cheer me up?"  
"It's just what I think."

Sting rolled again, this time to face him and ask.

"So, do you promise you won't stop tolerating me, even if I'm fat and ugly?"  
"I can't see why would you be ugly, but yes? If I put up with your horrendous personality I guess I can stand everything."  
"Now you are mean."

Rogue laughed before ruffling his hair. Sting was ridiculous.

* * *

A/N: Remember, reviews feed hungry writers, feel free to use the box!


	10. Get Caugh

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima**

A fic for a Tumblr Prompt

* * *

 **.**

* * *

It was an accident, the first time. Neither of them was truly sure about what happened, probably they were arguing about something, too close to each other and then, their lips collided. It had been weird, it hadn't had any sense, because they had been fighting and then they were kissing like if they did it every day. Making sense had never been necessary between them.

For a moment there was nothing else but them. Until they remembered when they were. A guild's corridor, public space, where everyone could find them. Where everyone could see them and tell the master. It was an unacceptable mistake. It wouldn't happen again.

It did. Once and again. An one time mistake that turned into a common occurrence. A stealthy one. A dangerous game that none of them could avoid. Something stronger than them, something that pulled them together even when they knew they shouldn't.

It was something they never talked about, as if named it would make it even more real than it already was. It was always present, a subtle current running deeper than all responsibilities and prohibitions.

At the end, they stopped resisting and denying it. It proved to be useless and therefore there was no point into trying. And they kept kissing, behind everyone's back and hoping… just hoping that no one will ever notice.

* * *

A/N: Remember, reviews feed hungry writers, feel free to use the box!


	11. Love Love Love

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima**

A gift for someone. Based on the song Love Love Love by Of Monster and Men

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Love Love Love**

* * *

Rogue had always known he wasn't a good person. He sometimes tried to fool himself, like when he was younger and Jiemma was still the Sabertooth's Guild Master. He had liked to think that he was maybe better than him, at least. That he was a decent person who had been forced by life to let him do whatever he wanted with his guild. That he was, somehow, morally better since he could recognize what was bad and why. He had, however, never raised his voice, never dared to do anything to show the world or his guildmates how wrong was their life style. He had allowed it to happen, always a coward and, therefore, an accomplice.

Given that, it wasn't really surprise when he had trapped himself in the current situation. If he was a coward, someone scared of what his own actions could mean for him, it was no surprise he found himself being loved and unable to reciprocate that feeling.

He should have seen it coming and being honest maybe he did but had been too selfish to stop it before it went out of hand. Feeling loved was nice after all, a tender blanket over his heart. Specially when the one to profess those feelings was so… boisterous. Because when he, Sting, did something it always had to be big, loud, bright, just as he was. And Rogue was, of course, weak and let himself lull on the warm Sting carried around, brushing away all the alerts on his head until one day the blond tried to kiss him and he couldn't deny it anymore.

The easier would have been to give in and let him do it, to keep going and let his lips and warm embrace him and lead the way to whatever future was waiting for them. However, as much as Rogue was selfish and a bad person, he wasn't totally heartless. He didn't want Sting to follow him through the path to the future because he knew where it ended and the blond didn't deserve that. Sting was all he wasn't, he was good, and funny, and a great Guild Master and the guild needed him. The world needed him.

Therefore, Rogue didn't have the heart to steal him from them all, so he had stepped away and left the room. Sting didn't follow him but he had asked "why" later, with a broken voice that made Rogue stutter with his words. At the end, he had barely said that he couldn't, wasn't able to love him back. Not then and maybe never. "Why?" asked Sting again, this time with something different, maybe curiosity, tainting his voice. Rogue was unable to explain it, to put into words all the thoughts running in his mind and he gave him no answer.

He said nothing and Sting waited and waited and waited and at the end he had just nodded. "Okay", an acceptance but then… "Okay. But it doesn't mean I can't love you". And Rogue was weak and selfish and a bad person, so he didn't point out all the reasons why it was the wrong way to take it. He kept his silence and Sting beamed like a child who get a new birthday present. It wasn't fair, and Rogue didn't understand why did he wanted to subject himself to such deal. To being willingly in love with someone who has already rejected him.

Even though, things didn't really change between them. Their dynamics were almost the same, because Sting had always been affectionate to him anyway, so there was no difference when he threw an arm over his shoulders or dragged him by the wrist for the next mission or just leaned over him when looking at some paper or anything. There was no difference except that now Rogue knew and he felt compelled to turn him down. Which wasn't really fair, because he had been almost eager for those little touches before and he knew he was hurting Sting every time he turned away and put distance between them. It wasn't fair but Rogue didn't want to give him false hopes, not more than those he had already did.

And even then Rogue couldn't stop thinking Sting knew something he didn't. Sometimes it seemed the blond had some invaluable information that Rogue was missing, because even when Rogue cowed down from his loving gestures, even when he turned his head away from him or just rejected him in little but obvious ways, Sting always came back. And it wasn't that it never hurt him, Rogue had seen his eyes filled with pain more than once, but after his first reaction there was something different, a resolution that Rogue couldn't place or understand. Even if he kept his distance from time to time, maybe a little bit more hurt than other days, he always came back. His presence, his affection never pressuring but always there, waiting for something that Rogue couldn't give him.

He wished he could read his mind when Sting looked at him from the other side of the guild's hall, his blue eyes sparkling with so much love that it made him feel like they were the only people left even when the room was still full with their guild mates. Why did he have to look at him as if he were the world? Why did he have to make it harder for them both? Why did he have to be so… so kind, so open, so cute, so… so much Sting. So Sting that Rogue always had to force himself to pry his eyes from him and look to somewhere else, another friend, the food, the bar, the guild's doors, anywhere was fine as long as he didn't have to face him and all those feelings he couldn't reciprocate.

There were some days when Rogue was feeling weaker and Sting's eyes over him felt like the tides, pulling and pushing at him once and again, trying to break his will. Trying to make him fall into that silent desire that made him wonder how would it feel Sting's hand wrapped on his own, how would it feel his hair if he ruffled it once or twice, how would it feel to smooth the crease on his forehead with his thumb to distract him from work. Traitor thoughts slippering through the walls he had build to keep Sting away and safe. Walls that he refused to let down, for Sting and for everyone else, because they were the only thing he could offer them.

So, Rogue thought, it was easier, better to ignore that little thing. Act as if it never happened. All those nights when he couldn't sleep, lying on his back and looking to the ceiling as he heard the serene sounds of the sleeping town while the same thought kept beating, until he left the room in silence looking for the only comfort he could get. Until he, selfish, weak and a bad person, knocked on Sting's door at whatever hour in the morning. And the blond always opened the door and hugged him as soon as he was inside, because he knew what Rogue needed better than himself. He let him lay on his bed, caressing his hair with slow motions while he listened to the same words again and again.

Rogue breathing was always was always fast and his voice shaky because "What if? What if I fail again and the world burns?". And Sting always hugged him tight, reassuring him that "You won't" once and again, as many times as it was necessary until Rogue fell asleep listening to his heart beating, just to leave again with the first lights, before the blond wake up.

* * *

A/N: Remember, reviews feed hungry writers, feel free to use the box!


	12. Line

**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hiro Mashima**

A prompt from tumblr that I forgot to post

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Line**

* * *

"Are you gonna give me your number?"  
"No." Rogue really, really wanted to be annoyed but he couldn't stop himself from finding the situation a bit funny. Not that he would let it show, specially because he was at work and needed to focus on it and not in the blond man whining at his register.  
"Why not? Don't be mean!"  
"You know why. Can you move already? I have people waiting and they're not happy"

Just as the man said that, someone whistled from the line when at least five people waited for their turn to pay their groceries. Rogue felt a bit guilty because he was the only register open and it was lunch time. Surely, most of the people waitings were workers with just enough time to buy something to eat and go back to work. However, it wasn't like he could kick the blond out, he was a customer after all. He could, at least, try to convince him to leave already.

"But I like to be here with you!" The blond smiled big for him and Rogue thought it was both cute and exasperating.  
"I'm working. Move or they'll fire me"  
"Aw, you're not funny."  
"I'm just saying the true"

The blond pouted and crossed his arms but soon he was smiling again and Rogue didn't like the look on his face. There was something wrong and he knew it

"I'll leave" he said and Rogue frowned, suspicious. "But I want something before!"

Rogue was about to ask but before he could say anything, the blond bent over to his height and stole a quick kiss from his lips. Then he pulled back with a smirk and ran away, while screaming.

"Bye! See you later!"

Rogue was, of course, embarrassed but the file was finally moving and he had a job to save. However, as soon as his break came, he sent a short message from his phone.

"I'll ask the manager to ban you from this shop."  
"Why are you always so mean to me? Can't I just visit my boyfriend for lunch?"

* * *

A/N: Remember, reviews feed hungry writers, feel free to use the box!


End file.
